With the development of electronic commerce, people do more and more internet shopping. Internet shopping needs delivery, but the time the mail arrives at the receiving address is usually uncertain, or at least cannot be fixed in some short period. Therefore, there will be no sign or need to find someone else to sign for the receipt of delivery. This is often troublesome to the sender/courier, and also to the recipient; whatever, it's not pleasant to receive the mail earlier or have to ask other people to sign for it. Sometimes due to the security reasons, the sender/courier cannot get into high levels of a building, but has to wait for the recipient in the hall, while the recipient has to get down the stairs to fetch the mail and then get up, which is very inconvenient. Furthermore, people often have to receive the delivery at work even they have bought some household items, so that they have to move the goods home with additional cost. These are all unpleasant shopping experience.
The same problems could happen when there is a need to send a mail or return a purchased goods. The sender may have to go to work and cannot wait for the courier to pick up his mail; it's also troublesome to take the item be sent to the work.
This invention aims to solve the above-mentioned problems.